Examination's Files
by juPe12
Summary: "Kita buktikan kalau gosip teman-teman benar. Aku dan kau punya hubungan special" -Park Chanyeol-. (CHANBAEK/YAOI)


**Examination's Files**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: ****Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

**WARNING ! ABSURD ! UNEDUCATED WORD ! So, Watch Out !**

* * *

_Dddrrrtttt...ddrrrtt...ddrttt..._

Ponsel bergetar diatas meja belajar mengundangku untuk beranjak dari kasur dan memastikan siapa yang sedang sibuk menelponku. Ini bahkan hari libur, aku sama sekali tak berniat membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini. Namun keadaan menjadi lain begitu aku menyadari siapa yang menelpon,

Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang digosipkan dengan antusias oleh teman-teman sekampus kalau dia punya hubungan khusus denganku. Sungguh tidak. Teman-temanku tak benar. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman dekat. Sangat dekat malah.

"H-Halo?" Ucapku ketika menerima telpon dari Chanyeol.

"Woi ! Buka pintu rumahmu! Ini dingin! Cepat buka!" Teriakannya dari telpon sukses membuatku menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga kananku. Berteriak memang kebiasaan Chanyeol padaku dikampus. Bahkan akupun tak segan-segan membalasnya dengan teriakan. Itulah kenapa teman-teman menganggap kami pasangan serasi.

Tunggu? Apa tadi? Dia didepan rumah? _OH MY GOD_. Ini pertama kalinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang kerumahku. Hei, darimana dia tahu alamat rumah?

Tiba-tiba saja dadaku berdegup kencang. Perutku serasa menggelitik. Hipotesis random menari-nari diotakku. Rasa senang bercampur heran memenuhi kepalaku. Hei, kenapa Chanyeol datang.

"Kau masih disana? Baek? Baekhyun? Buka pintu ! Dingiiiiiiinnnn !" Teriakannya diponsel kembali menyadarkanku.

"A-ah, iya.. Sebentar..." Aku menutup telpon dari Chanyeol dan cepat-cepat turun kelantai bawah menuju pintu masuk.

.

Benar. Begitu terbuka, Chanyeol dengan_ coat_ tebal berwarna kuning berdiri didepan pintu dengan bibir hampir membeku. Musim dingin memang liar, bekas salju kemarin pun masih menumpuk tebal di kiri kanan jalanan.

"Masuklah..." Ujarku pada Chanyeol yang hampir mati beku itu.

"Ish ! Lama sekali !" Umpatnya sambil berjalan masuk.

Aku mengerut dahi begitu dia menatapku intens. Ada tiga yang membuatku bingung disini. Pertama, darimana dia tahu alamat rumahku. Kedua, kenapa dia datang disaat salju benar-benar ingin membunuh umat, bahkan ini libur, waktunya istirahat, bukan waktunya untuk datang dan menganggu. Ketiga, ada apa dengan tas ransel hitam dipunggungnya itu.

"Apa?!" Tanyanya menyadari kerutanku.

"Kenapa kemari?" Tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Hehehe...aku butuh bantuan..."

Benar, Chanyeol kan hanya akan berhubungan baik denganku kalau dia butuh bantuan dariku. Selain itu tidak. Kami hanya akan lebih sering saling memarahi dan mengumpat. Lupakan saja hipotesis random yang menari nari dikepala dengan jantung berdegup-degup senang sesaat yang lalu.

"Eh? Mana orang dirumahmu?"

"Kakakku sudah menikah. Dia tinggal bersama istrinya. Dan ibu ayah mereka ke Yonggu, kerumah nenek" jawabku.

"Oh...jadi kau sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kubalas dengan anggukan. Aku melangkah menaik kelantai atas menuju kamar tidurku. Chanyeol mengekori dari belakang.

"Lalu siapa yang memberi tahu alamatku?" Tanyaku padanya yang sudah duduk ditepi ranjang kamar dan membuka tas serta _coat_nya.

"Luhan... Dia begitu semangat sekali memberi tahu ketika aku bilang aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu..." Jawab Chanyeol.

Ya, itu jelas. Luhan adalah provokator utama dalam penggosipan diriku dan Chanyeol. Dialah yang sangat bersemangat membuat hubunganku dan Chanyeol semakin kearah serius. Dia bahkan tak segan-segan menurunkan martabatku agar Chanyeol mau memperhatikanku. Entahlah kenapa, orang seperti itu masih kuanggap sahabat.

"Oh, jadi kenapa kau kemari? Tanyaku lagi mengabaikan kenyataan Luhan yang membocorkan alamat rumahku pada Chanyeol.

"Ini..." Dia mulai membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas. Biar kutebak, itu pasti berkas untuk ujian karya ilmiah.

"Eum...aku tak tahu jika ujian karya ilmiah harus serepot ini mengisi berkas-berkas. Kukira dengan berpenampilan menarik dan sopan saja kita sudah bisa ujian..." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan rentetan gigi putihnya. Aku memutar mata dan mendengus jengah.

"Kau kira melamar menjadi penjaga toko kosmetik? Berpenampilan menarik?" Sungutku. Dia masih saja cengengesan.

"Ya sudah mana?" Aku pun turut duduk diranjang tepat didepannya. Mengecek berkas-berkas itu. "_Ya_ ! Ini seharusnya kau isi dulu... Dan mana fotomu? Seharusnya kau menempel foto disini..." Ocehku.

Lama tak ada jawaban darinya. Dia tak merespon ocehanku dan menuntutku mendongak menatapnya agar bersuara,

Begitu aku menatapnya lekat, "Eum...fotonya baru besok jadi. Okelah, sini aku isi..." Dia mengambil pena dan mulai mencoret-coret berkas itu.

.

Aku terus mengamatinya yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas itu. Kalau sudah begini rasanya damai. Aku suka saat Chanyeol diam, fokus pada sesuatu, dan tidak mengoceh seperti bibi penjual ikan dipasar tradisional. Ah, dia tampak lebih tampan kalau sudah begini.

Tiba-tiba saja perutku menggelitik. Bisa kurasakan rona disekitar pipiku memanas. Aku yakin itu memerah sekarang. Dadaku berdegup tidak seperti biasanya. Oh, jangan bilang ini karena aku menatap Chanyeol lekat.

Kualihkan pandanganku, menatap apapun asalkan bukan Chanyeol. Sungguh, jantungku bisa lepas jika terus menatapnya. Jangan sampai gosip-gosip yang di buat Luhan menjadi kenyataan. Dan parahnya, aku yang merasakan getaran itu duluan.

"Ah, salju turun..." Ucapku histeris melihat salju yang berjatuhan dari atas langit. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Entahlah kenapa, tapi sungguh, dari semenjak tinggi badanku se paha orang dewasa, aku menyukai salju. Kulihat Chanyeol hanya melirik keluar jendela sesaat dan kembali fokus dengan berkas-berkas lagi. Bisa kuambil kesimpulan, dia akan cuek segala arah jika sedang fokus dengan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan..." Ujarku mulai melenggang kaki.

Namun,

Chanyeol menarik tanganku hingga aku jatuh dipangkuannya.

"Hei, apa yang-"

Kata-kata itu terputus ketika dia menempelkan bibirnya dibibirku, "Park Chan-" aku berusaha memberontak namun tak berhasil. Dia lebih kuat dariku dan terus melumat bibirku. Aku menarik keras rambut coklatnya.

"Aaakkk ! Sakit ! Sakit ! Aakk ! Lepas Baek !" Ringisnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentakku masih dengan tangan menjambak kasar rambutnya.

"Aakk, sumpah sakit ! Kau menggodaku dari tadi ! Lepas ! Aakk !" Rontanya. Aku mengerut dahi tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan kata 'Kau menggodaku dari tadi'. Aku tak merasa menggodaknya. Perlahan aku melepas jambakan kasarku, "auh ! Kau gila !" Runtuknya. Aku masih mengerut dahi.

"Hei? Apa tadi kau bilang? Aku menggodamu?" Ujarku lagi masih belum mencerna kata-katanya.

"Eum... Baju putih yang mempertunjukkan leher jenjang itu. Sungguh, itu membuatku gila !" Runtuknya. Aku semakin berkerut, "ditambah lagi kata 'penghangat', tak usah dihidupkan ! Karena tubuhmu lah yang akan jadi penghangat !"

"Apa?!"

Belum selesai kagetku, dia sudah menghempaskan tubuhku diranjang putihku, dia bahkan mendorong seluruh berkas-berkasnya turun dibawah lantai. Dia menatapku dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Park Chanyeol ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Aku masih saja kaget.

"Memakanmu..." Ujarnya. Dia langsung meraup bibir mungilku lagi. Mencium dan memberi lumatan kecil. Aku hanya terdiam menggigil dengan perlakuannya itu. "Ayolah Baek, bersemangat sedikit..." Ucapnya melepas senyuman.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanyaku bergetar.

"Kita buktikan kalau gosip teman-teman benar. Aku dan kau punya hubungan special" ujar Chanyeol sukses membuat rona wajahku memanas lagi. Aku yakin itu memerah. Aku tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Perutku serasa menggelitik lagi.

"Baek, tatap aku..." Ucapnya lembut. Tak ku gubris. Sungguh, aku akan semakin salah tingkah jika menatapnya. "Baek, aku mencintamu.. Tatap aku..."

Oh, hentikan. Kata-kata itu makin membuat perutku menggelitik. Isi kepalaku ingin meledak. Park Chanyeol ingin membunuhku.

"Tatap aku atau aku akan bermain kasar?!" Ancamnya, sukses membuatku ragu-ragu menatap matanya. Dia tersenyum manis tepat didepan wajahku. "Kau indah, Baek..." Ucapnya lembut kembali membuat rona wajahku memerah. "Apalagi jika wajahmu memerah begitu..."

Dan oh, dia menyadari perubahan wajahku. Habislah kau, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bercanda, Baek. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu..." Tambahnya lagi. Aku menelan ludahku.

Kumohon Park Chanyeol, berhentilah membuatku panas dingin.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. Dia kembali mencapai bibirku dan mengecupnya lembut. Aku menutup mataku ketika dia mulai merubah kecupannya menjadi lumatan. "Mmmmph...mmmphh..." Suara aneh mulai keluar dari bibirku yang masih bertempel dimulutnya ketika tangannya menjelajahi perutku. Dia membuka dan menurunkan celanaku hingga kebawah lutut.

"Aaahhh..." Desahan panjang keluar ketika dia menyentuh kelaminku yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Buka bajumu, Baek" bisiknya. Seakan tersihir, akupun langsung membuka bajuku dan menurunkan sepenuhnya celana dan dalamanku hingga aku bugil tak tertutup apapun. "Kau lebih indah ketika begini..." Gumamnya kembali membuat wajahku memerah. Dia mencium lagi bibirku.

Ciuman itu ternyata tidak hanya dibibir. Dia menjalar menuju leher jenjang putih milikku. "Ahhh...oouhh..." Desahku ketika Chanyeol menganiaya leherku. Dia mengecup lembut segalanya disitu.

Tangannya tak tinggal dia, dia bergerilya menuju kelaminku. Aku meremas seprai ranjang ketika tangannya menyentuh kelamin itu. Aku yakin milikku itu sudah menegang sekarang. Tak menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol menggoyang pelan milikku itu, "aaaahhh...aahhh...yeaahh...yeol...aahh..." Desahku tak karuan ketika dia mengocok milikku itu. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku menahan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Bisa kulihat Chanyeol menyeringai melepas leher jenjangku, dia semakin menurunkan posisi badannya kebawah, "oooooooouuuuuhhhhhhhhh !" Seruku ketika milikku itu masuk keseluruhan kedalam mulutnya. Sumpah demi apapun itu hangat.

Kuremas semakin erat seprai ranjang putihku ketika dia mulai memainkan lidahnya dibagian bawahku, "oouhh...aaahhh...yeah..._like that_... Yeol, aahhh...yeaahh...eunghhh.. _Yes_...ooh.._yes_ !" Ceracauku tak jelas. Aku hilang kendali. Bersyukur saja tidak ada orang dirumah, jika iya, mungkin ayah sudah mendobrak kamar dan memenggal leherku.

"Aaahhh..._yes...yes...yes_...aaaaahhh..." Desah ku semakin gila, kini tanganku meremas rambut coklat milik Chanyeol.

"Aaahh...aaahhh...ooohh...aaakk...kuhh... Yeol, aaakkuuu...hhh- aaaaakkkkhhhhh !" Badanku bergetar hebat ketika cairan kental muncrat tepat dimuka Chanyeol. Sungguh, rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Kau mengotori mukaku !" Ujar Chanyeol mendongak menatapku. Aku melotot, lalu segera bangun dari posisi baringku dan mengambil tisu dipinggiran ranjang.

"Maaf, Maaf..." Ucapku menghapus cairan yang mulai meleleh dimuka Chanyeol.

"Kau binal juga, Baek..." Ucap Chanyeol kembali membuat rona wajah memanas. Dia pintar sekali membuat orang salah tingkah. Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibirku. Setelahnya dia membuka blousenya, melempar sembarangan dilantai. Mulutku menganga ketika melihat kotak-kotak diperutnya itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol punya pack seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Terpesona, huh?!" Ujarnya menggodaku. "Kau tidak akan menyesal memiliki aku, Baek... Aku ini keren..." Dia membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan membuatku mendengus dengan jengahnya.

"Tak usah mengelak, Baek. Aku ini-"

"Diamlah ! Kita sudah selesai kan? Aku mau pakai baju. Lanjutkan berkas-" kata-kataku tak sempat selesai karena Chanyeol kembali menarikku jatuh ke ranjangku sendiri, dia menahanku yang baru saja akan beranjak dari ranjang.

"Enak saja ! Kau bercanda?! Aku bahkan belum apa-apa" sungutnya kemudian.

Aku menelan ludahku, "Lalu?"

"Ya kita lanjutkan lah !"

"Aku harus bagai-" lagi-lagi kata-kataku terputus karena Chanyeol sudah meraup bibir mungilku. Bisa kurasakan Chanyeol membuka jinsnya sendiri dan menendangnya sembarangan menuju kelantai dibawah ranjang. Chanyeol membuat kedua kakiku mengangkang lebar, lalu dia menjepitku dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dariku itu.

"Aaagghhhh !" Erangku ketika benda besar milik Chanyeol masuk hampir seperempatnya dilubangku. "Aaakk ! Chanyeol ! Sakit ! Sakik ! Sakit !" Rintihku sambil memukul punggungnya keras ketika dia mencoba memasukkan sepenuhnya benda besar miliknya itu.

Mendengar rintihanku, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. Dia memberi penetrasi untuk benda besar yang masuk kedalam lubang sempitku itu, "kau sempit sih, Baek. Jadinya susah !" Chanyeol masih mendiamkan kelaminnya dilubangku.

"Kau pikir aku pelacur apa? Yang lubangnya sudah besar-besar?! Ini pertama kalinya, Bodoh !" Aku menghembus nafas dalam-dalam menerima kelamin besar panjang itu masuk didalam lubangku.

"Baek, lubangmu menyedot milikku. Aahh...Baek, sungguh aku tak tahan !"

"Aaakkkhhhh !" Chanyeol kembali menerjang masuk kelaminnya.

"Tahan Baek, nanti juga enak. Tahan ya..." Chanyeol menggerakkan bokongnya maju mundur. Aku mengigit keras bibir bawahku menahan sakit yang diciptakan Chanyeol itu.

Namun entah kenapa ucapan Chanyeol tadi ada benarnya. Sungguh, ini enak lama-kelamaan. Rasanya sangat menggelitik, "eeenggkkhh...ennggkkhhh !" Tanpa sadar bibir tertutupku tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh lagi.

"Sudah enak kan, Baek? Sudah..tak usah ditahan...mendesahlah...sumpah, kau tambah seksi jika mendesah..." Gumam Chanyeol tepat ditelingaku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa melayang oleh kata-kata 'seksi' yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol itu. Pipiku kembali memerah.

"Ayo Baek... Mendesaahhhh !" Gumam Chanyeol panjang. Dia mempercepat hentakannya.

Seakan tak bisa kutahan lagi, "oouhh...aahhh... Ahh.. Aaahhhh...yeaaahh.. Aahhh...mmph..aughh !" Aku meledak.

"Yeaaah, begitu Baek. Kau cantik sekali !" Ujar Chanyeol. Dia menegakkan badannya membawaku duduk dipangkuannya. Dia menuntun pinggulku bergoyang naik turun di atasnya.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya, "Aaahh..._yes...yes...yes_...aaahhh...oouhh..._Holly __Shit _! _You're_ _so dam__n__ big _! Aaaahhh..yyess..yess..yess !" Ceracauku tak karuan. Milik Chanyeol yang besar sekali itu memberi sensasi sengatan yang benar-benar membuatku lupa diri.

"Ooh.._yess..yess..yess_... Aaahhhh...oouughhhh !"

"Baek, kau semakin membuatku bernafsu !" Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan tangannya dipinggulku.

"Aaahhh...mmmphh...eeengghhh...aahhh...oohhh... Sampai...akku..aahh...sebentarrrr...sampai..." Ocehku tak jelas. Kurasa aku akan meledak. Ini sudah diujung-

"Aaaaaaaaggggghhhh !" -keluar. Aku klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Cairanku membasahi dada bidang Chanyeol.

"M-Maaf..." Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf karena cairanku mengotori tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepis tanganku yang baru saja akan menghapus cairan itu didada bilangnya. "Biarkan saja Baek... Mendesahlah terus... Aku belum sampai..." Ujar Chanyeol. Benar, Chanyeol cukup hebat. Dia sudah membuatku dua kali sampai, tapi dia belum apa-apa. Belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan keluar.

Chanyeol mengganti posisi kami. Aku menungging tepat dibelakangnya. Bisa dilihat wajah polosku yang sudah sangat sayu dari cermin yang menempel disudut kamarku. Chanyeol menempelkan kembali kelaminnya dilubangku. "Aaaahhhh..." Sekarang sudah tak sesakit seperti tadi...

"Aku mulai, Baek. Mendesahlah..." Chanyeol kini bermain kuda-kudaan denganku.

"Aaahhh...ooohhh...ohhh... Yeeaaahh...aaahhh..." hujaman kelamin Chanyeol tak bisa membuatku diam.

"Lihat Baek. Lihat wajah seksimu dicermin..ouhh..sungguh manis sekali..." Ujar Chanyeol memaksaku melihat wajahku sendiri di cermin itu.

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aahhhh..." Wajah sayu dicermin itu benar menandakan aku menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh...oohhh..._yes...yes...yes_..." Kurasakan kembali kelaminku mulai berkedut. Kurasa dia akan mencapai klimaks lagi. "Aaahhh...Yeol...aku... _I'm close_...aaahhh..."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. "Aaahhh...aaahh...ahh... _I'm coming_... _I'm coming_.. _I'm coming_... OH MY GOD- aaaaaaaaaggghhhh !" Seketika tubuhku bergetar hebat, cairan kembali tumpah diseprai putihku. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Ini yang ketiga kalinya. Aku lemas.

"Aku tak kuat lagi, Yeol" rintihku.

"_Ya_ ! Aku bahkan belum apa-apa !"

"Istirahat sebentar saja..."

"Tidak bisa !"

"Lalu bagaimana?!" Bentakku. Sungguh, Park Chanyeol kuat sekali. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia bahkan belum apa-apa.

"Tidurlah..." Dia mengganti lagi posisi kami. "Kau diam saja. Biar aku yang goyang..." Ucap Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian dia menghujam lagi. Dengan ritme cepat.

"Eeenghh..aaahhh...aahh..." Kembali aku gila. Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil bergoyang.

"Aaahh...aaahhh...yeaah..._yes...yes...yes_..." Aku mengerang dan meremas sepraiku dengan kasar. Ini sensasi yang tadi. "Yeol...akuhhh...laggiiii..."

"Tahan, Baek. Sama sama... Aku juga hampir ! Oohh !" Chanyeol pun terlihat tampak sayu.

"Aaahhh...aaahhh..."

"Yahhh,, begitu Baek..terus mendesaah..." Chanyeol menggila dilubangku. Gerakannya semakin cepat..

"Aaaaahhhh...aaahhh..._yesss...yesss_... Aahhh" desahku.

"Bersama Baek...aaaaghh...aku sampa- aaaaaggghhhhh !"

"Aaaaaggghhhhh !"

Aku dan Chanyeol bergetar hebat bersamaaan. Bisa kurasakan cairan Chanyeol mengalir dilubangku. Dan cairanku membasahi perutku. Chanyeol terengah-engah dan ambruk ditubuhku. "Kau sungguh nikmat, Baek" gumamnya ditelingaku. Membuat area pipiku kembali memanas dan memerah

Dan kau hebat, Yeol.

* * *

"Ya ! Ini gara-gara kau ! Lihat ! Sepraiku jadi kotor ! Uugghhh ! Bau !" Umpatku sendiri dan menarik seprai ranjang tempat kami bergumul tadi.

"Diamlah Baek... Aku sedang menulis..." Ujarnya.

Kulirik dia yang sedang fokus dimeja belajar menulis kembali berkas-berkas ujian karya ilmiahnya. Dia hanya memakai blouse dan celana dalamnya. Aku terkekeh. Dia bilang tadi dia akan memulai kembali setelah berkas itu beres. Dia bersumpah akan membuatku tak bisa berjalan besok pagi.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Hola ^^ ini FF ChanBaek pertamaku, mohon di review ya ^^**


End file.
